Permainan
by Nairel Raslain
Summary: Untuknya, si pencipta permainan, semua ini terlalu mudah. [untuk Kenzeira]


**Permainan**

 **Disklaimer:** _Kuroko_ _no_ _Basuke_ merupakan properti sah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

* * *

"Bagaimana?"

"Manis, tapi tidak seperti cokelat yang barusan Himuro- _kun_ minum."

"Bukan itu," ucap Himuro sembari mengembuskan napas panjang. "Tapi hubunganmu dengan anak-anak yang lain."

"Oh." Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. "Kupikir bagaimana ciuman yang barusan."

 _Salahku._ Himuro memijat pelipisnya dan mengembuskan napas lagi. Ditatapnya Kuroko yang tengah menyesap _vanilla milkshake_ di hadapannya. Benar, Kuroko itu makhluk yang polos. _Salahku, seharusnya aku bertanya lebih jelas._ Himuro berdaham. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

 _Cup vanilla milkshake_ diturunkan. Kuroko menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangan. "Baik. Momoi- _san_ dan yang lainnya kadang-kadang menghubungiku." Tatapan Kuroko menuju Himuro. "Memangnya kenapa, Himuro- _kun_?"

Himuro menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa, sebenarnya. Memang ada alasannya, tapi bukan sesuatu yang perlu kaupikirkan."

Kuroko hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan yang patuh. Himuro tersenyum pendek. Lawan bicaranya ini terlalu mudah dan sederhana, sudah jelas ini akan menjadi lebih mudah dari yang Himuro duga.

"Kuroko," panggil Himuro di antara keheningan. Himuro menunggu sampai Kuroko menempatkan atensi penuh kepadanya. Tangan Himuro bergerak, menenggelamkan diri dalam riak rambut Kuroko. "Lain kali, ayo bertemu lagi."

Kuroko mengangguk. "Ya."

"Dan lain kali," ucap Himuro sembari mendaratkan kecupan singkat di sudut mata kiri Kuroko, "jangan katakan apa pun pada Taiga atau siapa pun, oke?"

Lagi. Kuroko mengangguk lagi. "Baik, Himuro- _kun_."

"Bagus." Dan Himuro menghadiahi lagi kecupan ringan di ujung pelipis Kuroko.

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang kaulakukan kali ini, Tatsuya!"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa pun," balas Himuro santai. Tangannya menyingkirkan tangan Kagami yang mencengkeram bagian depan bajunya.

Kagami menggeram. Ditatapnya Himuro yang tengah membenahi baju dengan nyalang. "Kali ini Kuroko?" Kaki Kagami ikut bergerak ketika Himuro melangkah mendekati sofa ruang tamu.

Televisi dinyalakan. "Oh, Kuroko yang memberitahumu?" Himuro memilih beberapa saluran yang menarik. Tapi malam itu semua acara televisi sangat membosankan, jadi Himuro memilih acara musik.

"Tentu saja bukan! Kau seharusnya tahu bahwa kau sudah membuatnya sangat patuh kepadamu, sial!" Kemarahan Kagami makin membludak demi mendapati Himuro yang terlalu santai dan tenang. Himuro bahkan menggumamkan nada singkat, tampak begitu senang dan menikmati segalanya. Kagami mendecih panjang. "Hentikanlah permainan gilamu ini, Tatsuya! Bebaskan Kuroko, dia cuma orang biasa yang baik—"

"Kau mencintainya?" Himuro memotong dengan tangkas. Matanya menyorot Kagami yang duduk di sebelahnya. Demi tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Kagami, kembali Himuro mengulangi, "Kau _mencintainya,_ Taiga?"

Embusan napas panjang adalah jawaban yang diberikan Kagami ketika mendapatkan pertanyaan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Tangan Kagami bergerak menuju kepala dan menyisirnya dengan jemarinya sendiri. "Oh Tuhan, aku hanya tidak mau kau melakukan—"

"Kalau begitu, apakah kau mencintaiku?"

Pertanyaan itu tidak lebih baik. Kagami menyandarkan punggungnya dan menatap langit-langit ruangan untuk waktu yang lama. Kagami belum berminat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Himuro, meski Kagami tahu tatapan Himuro belum juga beranjak; masih menatap Kagami lurus-lurus dan terlalu tajam.

Kagami memejamkan mata sejenak. Setelahnya, diembuskannya selarik napas panjang. Ketika matanya membuka kembali, Kagami tahu Himuro masih menanti. Jadi Kagami hanya menjawab dengan, "Tatsuya, kautahu aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan—"

"Kenapa?" Himuro mendesak. Matanya masih tidak mau lepas dari Kagami.

"Dengar, sekarang kita sedang membahas Kuroko, oke?" Kagami balas menatap Himuro, mencoba tidak peduli dengan tatapan Himuro yang menajam. "Dan kau. Jadi lupakan tentang Kuroko dan hentikan segalanya."

Dahi Himuro berlipat-lipat. "Kenapa aku harus berhenti?"

"Karena Kuroko pasti akan bernasib sama dengan yang lain, 'kan?!" Kagami mendecakkan lidahnya keras-keras. Membicarakan hal ini dengan Himuro memang cukup sulit. Kagami sudah pernah mencoba berkali-kali setiap Himuro bersama orang yang selalu berbeda. Tapi toh akhirnya Kagami menyerah. Dan sekarang ia akan mencobanya lagi. Karena Himuro bersama Kuroko. Demi apa pun Kuroko hanyalah orang baik, tidak seharusnya Kuroko berakhir di tangan Himuro. Tidak.

Himuro menawarkan senyuman panjang. "Tentu saja. Aku tertarik padanya."

Kagami bergidik. "Tertarik dalam kamusmu terlalu _tidak biasa,_ Tatsuya." Sepasang mata Kagami bergerak, menangkap selusin potret-potret di sepanjang ruang itu. Kagami mengenal tiga dari mereka. Dan Kagami, demi apa pun, tidak mau melihat Kuroko ada di antara mereka nantinya.

"Kalau begitu, Taiga, mau berbagi kesenangan denganku?"

Senyum di wajah Himuro tidak biasa. Itu adalah sebuah senyuman yang memikat—walau senyum Himuro selalu memikat, Kagami sadar akan ada satu senyuman paling memikat yang Himuro punya.

Kagami mengembuskan napas panjang. "Tatsuya, aku tidak bisa—"

"Kau menolak?" Himuro bangkit, meletakkan wajahnya di atas wajah Kagami. Ia membuat senyuman lagi—sebuah senyum yang sama. "Aku tidak peduli kau mencintai Kuroko atau mencintaiku. Harus kuakui, kau menarik, Taiga. Sangat menarik."

Demi mendengar kalimat Himuro, segera saja Kagami mencoba melarikan diri. Dia lebih besar, seharusnya itu menjadi soal yang mudah. Tapi ternyata tidak semudah itu. Terlebih ketika Kagami merasakan kecupan singkat di ujung bibirnya. Kagami tahu semuanya akan menjadi lebih sulit.

"Nah, Taiga, sudah waktunya bagi kita untuk bersenang-senang."

 **.**

 **.**

"Memikirkan sesuatu?"

Kuroko tersekat. Dialihkannya tatapan menuju lawan bicara yang duduk di sebelah kanannya. "Maaf, Himuro- _kun_." Ia memainkan jari-jarinya. "Hanya saja, belakangan ini aku tidak melihat Kagami- _kun_ , jadi aku sedikit khawatir."

"Kau memikirkannya saat sedang bersamaku?"

Sekali lagi, Kuroko tersekat. Ia berdaham kecil, berusaha tidak menangkap tatapan lurus Himuro. "Maaf, Himuro- _kun._ Tidak lagi, aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi."

Himuro membuang napas dan melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang, ke sandaran sofa. "Tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja."

Keduanya terdiam. Dua cangkir teh hangat di hadapan mereka belum juga disentuh. Rumah Kuroko masih seperti biasa, tampak tenang dan begitu sepi. Keheningan di antara keduanya diisi acara televisi pagi hari; tentang nilai tukar mata uang, berita-berita terhangat, dan selingan musik klasik yang damai.

Menghabiskan pagi di rumah Kuroko selalu menyenangkan. Setidaknya, bagi Himuro, dia bisa mendapatkan kedamaian yang selalu dicarinya. Dan laki-laki yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya adalah laki-laki baik yang mudah mengerti.

"Kuroko, kau masih penasaran dengan Kagami?"

Gerakan tangan Kuroko berhenti di udara. Tubuhnya kembali ditarik, tidak jadi menggapai remot televisi. Kepalanya bergerak, tetapi Himuro masih dalam keadaan yang sama. "Himuro- _kun_ tahu di mana Kagami- _kun_?"

Ada tawa kecil yang datang dari Himuro, tepat ketika Himuro mengangkat kepala. "Aku selalu tahu di mana Taiga berada," katanya sembari menikmati wajah Kuroko yang tidak pernah berubah.

Kuroko mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Dia baik-baik saja?"

"Ingin bertemu dengannya, Kuroko?"

Mendapati Himuro yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Kuroko mengerjapkan mata. Sepertinya Kuroko telah salah langkah. "Maaf, Himuro- _kun_. Aku … tidak."

Himuro tersenyum. "Sungguh?" Tangannya bergerak, memainkan rambut Kuroko yang beraroma sampo. "Kalau mau, aku bisa mengantarmu pada Taiga."

"Hanya ingin tahu keadaannya," jawab Kuroko sembari menggeser pandangan menuju layar televisi. "Senior juga bertanya tentang keadaan Kagami- _kun_."

"Kalau begitu tidak perlu dipikirkan." Himuro mengarahkan kepala Kuroko kepadanya. Memaksa sepasang mata beriris biru cerah itu menatapnya secara penuh. "Nah, Kuroko, lebih baik sekarang kita bersenang-senang. Setelah itu, akan kubawa kau pada Taiga. Bagaimana?"

Himuro tahu Kuroko tidak memerlukan waktu untuk berpikir. Kuroko terlalu mudah. Maka tidak ada tiga detik setelah Himuro memberi pertanyaan, jawaban Kuroko langsung datang, "Baiklah, Himuro- _kun_."

Tangan Himuro menepuk-nepuk kepala Kuroko. Sedikit berhati-hati, tapi tergoda untuk menarik kuat rambut beraroma sampo itu. Himuro tersenyum panjang; sebagian terlalu senang dan sebagian merasa menang.

"Bagus sekali, Kuroko." Satu kecupan didaratkan di leher Kuroko. Lalu satu lagi. "Karena itulah kau berhasil menarik perhatianku."

Kuroko tidak bergerak. Dia tahu Himuro benci orang yang rewel. Lagi pula Kuroko tidak keberatan untuk mengikuti apa yang Himuro minta. Semuanya terasa menyenangkan; permainan Himuro selalu menyenangkan. Maka ketika Himuro memberikannya sebuah ciuman panjang di bibirnya, Kuroko tahu dia akan melewati permainan panjang yang sudah Himuro persiapkan. Karena ciuman itu rasanya seperti Himuro; manis yang terlalu pekat.

Himuro menatap Kuroko dengan sebuah senyum paling memikat yang pernah Kuroko lihat. Kuroko tahu ia terjerat. "Menarik. Kau benar-benar menarik, Kuroko."

Himuro tertawa ringan dengan Kuroko yang melekat padanya. Dengan ini semuanya akan menjadi empat belas. Salah satu ruang di rumahnya akan penuh dengan mereka yang menarik. Himuro akan menempatkan Kuroko di tempat paling ujung, di sebelah seseorang yang sama menariknya bagi Himuro.

"Nah, Kuroko, sudah siap untuk bersenang-senang bersamaku?" Himuro tersenyum mendapati Kuroko mengangguk. "Dan kau akan bertemu dengan Taiga setelah semua ini berakhir."

* * *

 **Catatan:**

Himuro/Kuroko pertama akhirnya selesai!

Ken bisa banget, sih, _request_ pasangan yang terlalu langka ini. Mereka agak susah buat ditulis, sih, huhu maaf. Dan ini sebenarnya Himuro/Kagami juga, jadi nulis pasangannya gimana saya nggak tahu.

Kritik dan saran akan saya terima dengan baik.

 **Nairel Raslain.**


End file.
